Repellent fluorochemical treatment compositions based on C4-fluorochemistry have been in use over the past few years. Many commercially available products require complex chemistry, resulting in processing and production issues and high manufacturing costs. There is a need for additional fluorochemical repellent treatment compositions with high durability and dynamic water repellency, good “hand feeling” and runnability, that can be made with manufacturing processes that are easier to implement and scale-up than the processes used to manufacture commercially available products.